The Light in the Darkness
by lilylunalion21
Summary: In the middle of a war-torn world, fragments of the Order struggle to survive, while dealing with kids and pregnancies.


Chapter 1

Note : This takes place 3 years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Voldemort's army won, and the Order of the Phoenix surrendered before any lives were lost. Lupin and Tonks have one kid, Teddy, who is 3. Ginny and Harry are married, and so are Bill and Fleur, and Ron and Hermione. Although in the Battle of Hogwarts Voldemort was defeated, his Death Eaters won the fight. The Death Eaters are still at large, killing of the remainder of the Order's members. No significant lives were lost from Voldemort's side either, except for himself.

"Come on, Harry, it's time to get up," called Ginny from the kitchen.

It was Monday morning, and Harry did _not_ want to have to go to work. But he was late, again. He scrambled down to meet Ginny, where she gave him his breakfast. Fried eggs and toast. He kissed her goodbye before grabbing his briefcase and a handful of floo powder and vanishing in a burst of green flame in the fireplace. Ginny sighed. She had some cleaning and laundry to do, before she had to meet the harpies for quidditch practice. She started her breakfast, mentally making a list of all that she had to accomplish before Harry got home. She finished her breakfast, and started on the dishes.

The soap smelled like a mixture of lavender and lemon - very strong lavender and lemon. She had loved the smell when she had got it last month, but now, it was sickening. She swallowed down a sour taste that was filling her mouth. Her hands, shook and she nearly dropped the plate she was drying. Setting it down quickly, she ran to the toilet, but didn't make it. She fell down to her knees and promptly threw up, all over the floor.

"Evanesco," she muttered, vanishing the pool of sick. "Maybe it was something I ate," she thought. She considered owling Gwenog, the captain of the Holyhead Harpies, to tell her she couldn't make it, but she thought better of it. It was nearing the end of the season, and her team needed their "Star Chaser".

She put the thought out of her mind, and went on with her list of chores. Soon, the clock struck eleven, and she put on her gear and stepped into the fireplace. "Holyhead Harpy Feild," she thought. With a burst of green flame, she was gone.

Ginny tumbled out into the changing room, her head spinning, and an odd feeling in her stomach. She held down the urge to throw up again. "No," she thought. "I will not throw up in front of my team." She got up, brushed off ash from her cloak, and walked out onto the pitch.

Five other members of her team were already on the pitch, throwing the quaffle to one another. They were in a circle, Gwen, Emilia, Kelli, Kay, and Emma. They spread apart as Ginny flew up to join them. A few minutes later, their other team member, Alissa, joined them. Gwenog blowed her whistle, and motioned for the other women to join her on the ground.

"Okay, team!" she said. "We're going to split up, and play 3 v 3, two chasers, one beater for each team. The chasers can also act as keepers. Kay, since you're a keeper, you can work as the fourth chaser. I'm the seeker, but I'll just be flying around watching you and keeping score, understood?" They all nodded agreement. "Alright, on my whistle. Three. Two. One. _Tweeet."_

The game was even, at about 40 to 30 after half an hour. All was going well, and Ginny was mainly able to ignore the strange feeling in her stomach. Until a bludger, knocked into her broom, causing her to spin upside down and fall off. Luckily, she was only ten feet off the ground, but the impact knocked the wind out of her. She heaved, and then threw up on the pitch. She heard Gwenog blow the whistle for time out.

"Are you alright?" Kelli asked.

Ginny nodded and stood up, vanishing the mess with her wand.

"Sorry." she said. "It must have been something I ate. I threw up this morning as well."

"Maybe you should go home, and rest." Gwenog said thoughtfully. "You don't want to injure yourself before a game."

"Okay," Ginny said. "I'm sorry I let you guys down."

"It's alright, just try to get better."

Ginny headed into the changing room, and vanished into the fireplace. Harry was already home when Ginny arrived. "Harry," she said, confused. "You're home early."

"There wasn't much work to do in the office," he confessed. "And I thought I'd come early so you wouldn't have to cook."

"Thanks," Ginny replied. "For thinking of me."

"You're home early too," he noticed, ignoring her last comment. "What's wrong?"

"I got sick after you left, and during practice as well. Gwenog told me to go home and rest."

"Okay. You go to bed, and tell me if you want anything to eat."

It was 3:00 in the morning when Ginny awoke again. She was sweating, and felt clammy. She ran to the bathroom, and began retching into the toilet. Harry, feeling her leave, came after her. He pulled her hair back and held her as she vomited. When she was done, she wiped her mouth and sat on the edge of the bathtub. "Could you get me my bag, Harry" she said. She was planning on taking a Stomach Calming Potion, and she kept all her supplies in a bag. As she looked inside, she spotted a pack of pads inside her bag. Thinking, she glanced over at a calendar on her wall.

"What is it, Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned.

"It's just…" she trailed off. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
